Just My Friend, Ma
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: After Danny and Stevie fix their friendship, Danny decides to go see his Ma and of course that means Mindy and Morgan tag along.


_Just My Friend, Ma_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Summary: After Danny and Stevie fix their friendship, Danny decides to go see his Ma and of course that means Mindy and Morgan tag along._

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: So, this will be one of three Danny and Mindy stories. It's called the ****_Friendship to Relationship Trilogy_**** and it's just a set of three one-shots that show them as friends and becoming more than friends.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace  
Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood  
LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace  
Polyvore: rawroliviagrace  
NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

* * *

**_A friendship founded on business is better than a business founded on friendship._**

**_- John D. Rockefeller_**

* * *

They had just left Stevie's place and Mindy couldn't be happier. She couldn't wait to get back to Manhattan and in her apartment wearing her pajamas, so she could watch another Meg Ryan movie. Morgan and herself started walking towards the ferry before she noticed that Danny was walking in the complete opposite direction. "Danny, what are you doing? The ferry is that way." She said as she pointed in the direction she was just walking.

"Since I'm already on Staten Island, I was thinking about visiting my mom." He told his two colleagues. "You guys can go ahead."

Mindy's eyes widen at the thought of meeting Danny's mom and her words just tumbled out without her really meaning them to. "Can I come? I would love to see your childhood home and meet your mom! How great would that be, Morgan? Meeting Danny Castellano's mom!"

"Totally! Lead the way Dr. C!" Morgan said with a big stupid grin on his face. Danny didn't get any say in it as both Mindy and Morgan started walking his direction. Sighing, he walks in front of them until they stopped in front of a small white, two story house. "Woah, Dr. D, nice place."

Danny rolls his eyes before the three of them make their way up the steps to the door. Knocking, he waits with a tad bit of sweat on his forehead because this is something completely new for him. He's never had a colleague meet anyone in his family before. Danny was all about keeping his personal life away from his work life until Mindy Lahiri came into his life.

All of a sudden a women in her fifties opens the door and Mindy and Morgan can obviously see the parts of Danny in the elderly women. "Danny! I haven't seen you in god knows how long! And you brought some friends! Hello, I'm Adriana Castellano, Danny's mother of course."

Mindy smiles at the women and says, "I'm Mindy Lahiri and this is Morgan Tookers. We both work with Danny in Manhattan."

"How nice!" Adriana ushers the three adults in before making her way to the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting company but I do have some lemonade, if anyone wants any."

Both Mindy and Morgan asks for a glass and Mindy goes to help bring the four glasses in, because Danny's mom knows that her son would like a glass. Mindy and Adriana pass out the glasses before getting settled in their seats. "Danny, why are you in Staten Island. You rarely come home."

"Oh, I had a few things I needed to clear up with Stevie and Mindy and Morgan tagged along." He replies easily.

His mother smiles before facing Mindy and Morgan. "Now tell me about you two. Are you doctors or nurses?"

"I'm a doctor and Morgan over here is our best nurse ever!" Mindy says with a big smile on her face and looks over at her weird friend, Morgan. "I mean, he does a lot of crazy things, but we all love him. Even this one over here, he just won't say anything about it." Danny rolls his eyes but Mindy could see that there was a tiny smile upon his face.

Adriana laughs and shakes her head. "That's Danny for you. He would rather not talk about his feelings. My sweet, closed off boy." His mother pats his knee and looks over at the Indian girl. "You're such a pretty girl, Mindy. You have such a natural beauty."

Mindy blushes and looks away but Danny saw that there was a soft smile on her face. "Thank you Mrs. Castellano."

"Please call me Adriana," Danny's mother says with a laugh and a smile.

She nods her head and they sit there talking for awhile. Mostly Morgan, Adriana, and her are doing the talking with Danny coming in every so often. Mindy loves Danny's mom. She is so sweet and down to earth that at times she can't believe that Danny is her child, but then she remembers that Danny wasn't probably always like this. That he became more closed off after his father left, but during these past hours, she can see parts of the old Danny coming out. Like when he and Stevie were together, how much he loved Stevie's mom, and how he actually shows his love towards his mom.

She asks where the bathroom is and Adriana tells her that it's just past the kitchen. Once she was done, she walks past the partly open kitchen door and stops in her tracks. Danny and his mother are talking and she hears her name pop up in the conversation. She puts her ear to the door and listens as Adriana says, "Danny, you really should come home more often! I didn't even know you had a girlfriend!"

"Ma, a girlfriend? I'm not dating anyone!" Danny replies with confusion lacing his voice.

Mindy can hear Adriana sigh and she just knows the women is rolling her eyes. "Danny, I know there is something going between Mindy and you. Why else would she be here with you? I bet you two are at the meeting the parents stage and just brought Morgan along to make it less awkward."

Danny groans out of frustration and says, "Ma, seriously nothing is going on between Mindy and myself. She's just a friend, Ma. Only a friend, okay? She came with me, so she could break up with Stevie. Once she figured out that he was my best friend from childhood, she felt awkward dating him or something. And she brought Morgan along for protection or something like that. Like Staten Island is really that scary!" She hears him scoff and she rolls her eyes at his statement. How was she supposed to know it wasn't that scary? She's never been to Staten Island until today!

"Danny, I know there is something there. You both are just ignoring it!" Adriana says with a sigh and Mindy feels like she has heard enough. She walks back into the living room and sits down beside Morgan.

They sit in silence for a minute or two before both Danny and his mother walk back in. "Ma, we should really get going. We all have work in the morning and I'll try to come home next weekend for dinner. Or you know, you could always come eat at my place. I would really like you to see the place. I'll even pick you up from the ferry."

"Maybe... I love you, Danny." Adriana said with a soft smile on her face as Danny kisses her cheek. Smiling at his mother, he replies back with a _'love you too'_ before the three of them are walking back towards the ferry.

They walk back to the ferry in silence. Both Mindy and Danny are thinking about what Danny's mom had said and Morgan, well, he was hoping to not get seasick again. Once they were on their way back to Manhattan, Mindy was staring out at the water and sighed. She had decided not to give what Danny's mom said another thought. Danny and her were actually friends and that was nice. To actually be his friend was a good thing.

Danny on the other hand had tried to get his head around what his mom had said. Mindy and him were barely friends, let alone anywhere near having an emotional and physical relationship with each other. He sighs and looks over at Morgan and feels bad for the guy. He's already laying down and has already puked a few times. Next, his eyes travel over to the girl his mind has been on the last twenty minutes. She's leaning against the rail, like when they were heading to Staten Island, and he wonders what she is thinking about.

He doesn't go and talk to her, hell, none of them talk once they are off the ferry. Mindy grabs the first cab and once she gone, Danny looks over at Morgan before saying, "Don't let anyone know that you have met my Ma, okay? I don't need everyone at the practice asking me questions." Morgan nods but Danny is almost sure that there will still be talk tomorrow and they leave each other, by getting into their own cabs.

* * *

Mindy is home, in a pair of shorts, a top and house shoes, watching _You've Got Mail_. It's one of her favorite Meg Ryan movies, along with _Harry Met Sally..._ and _Sleepless in Seattle_. But she's sitting on her couch, watching the movie with a bowl of _Rocky Road_ ice cream and she's content. She had just finished her ice cream and was only half way through the movie when a knocking comes from her door.

She doesn't think anything about it until she hears Danny's voice coming through the door and she rolls her eyes. Pausing the movie, she gets up and walks over towards the door and sighs before opening the door.

Danny stands there, still in what he had worn to Staten Island. "Danny what are you doing here?" She asked with another eye roll.

"Can I talk to you!" He asks quietly and she steps back to let him in. She looks at him and hopes he doesn't want to talk about what his mom had said. Once he is in inside, she shuts and locks the door. "Seriously another Meg Ryan movie?"

Mindy crosses her hands over her chest, mainly because she is without a bra and also because that pisses her off. "What do you want to talk about Danny? I want to finish this movie before I go to bed."

"Right, so about tonight," He starts off and Mindy's heart quickens. She doesn't really want to talk about what she had over heard. "Can you not tell anyone that you met my Ma? You know how I like my personal life, well secret."

_Oh, that's what this is about_, she thinks before nodding her head. "Don't worry Danny, I won't say anything, but you know you need to worry about Morgan."

"Oh, I know. I already asked him not to say anything, though I know he probably will." Danny says with a frown on his face.

Mindy smiles and says, "True. Well, I guess goodnight and see you in the morning? Right?" She's wondering if he will bring up what his mother said.

"Yeah, goodnight, Min." And with that, Danny leaves and Mindy is back to watching _You've Got Mail_. Once she finishes that, she heads off to bed. Tonight is the first night of many, that she dreams of Danny in more than a friend way.

**A/N: Hey, how was that? Was that okay? Did you like it? Please leave a review! Um, outfits are on my profile and thanks for reading. Look forward to the part two of this Trilogy, ****_I Want More Than That_****, Mindy. And I know you guys all know what that one will end up like! Again thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
